superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Atom
SuperFriends Team Member version)]] The Atom is a superhero who is a member of the Justice League of America and part-time member of the SuperFriends. He has the ability to decrease the size of his body, in other words, he can shrink himself. __TOC__ Background Information The [http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Hanna_Barbera%E2%80%99s_Super_Friends#Continuity_With_DC_Comics Silver Age] Atom is physicist and university professor Ray Palmer. Using a mass of white dwarf star matter, he fashioned a lens which allowed him to shrink down to subatomic size. Originally, his size and molecular density abilities derived from the white dwarf star material of his costume, controlled by mechanisms in his belt, and later by controls in the palms of his gloves. He carries out the bulk of his early superheroic adventures in his home of Ivy Town where he often helps his girlfriend, lawyer Jean Loring, win her cases.Background Information is from Earth-One continuity. Powers *Size reduction *Superhuman Strength (small size only) *Flight *Genius level intellect Episode Appearances The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967) Appearances: * Invasion of the Beetle-Men * The Plant Master * The House of Doom * Between Two Armies * Target Earth * Bad Day on Black Mountain Hanna Barbera’s Super Friends Appearances: * Season 2 (1977): **Energy Mass **Cable Car Rescue * 1980 Shorts: **Elevator To Nowhere **The Man in the Moon * 1981 Shorts: **Sink Hole **The Iron Cyclops * 1983 Shorts: **Roller Coaster Notes appearance]] * The Silver Age Atom, Ray Palmer first appeared in Showcase #34 (September-October 1961) * Ray Palmer was named for real-life science fiction writer Raymond A. Palmer, who was himself quite short. * He was created by Gardner Fox and Gil Kane. *The Atom has a different voice over in his first appearance on Hanna Barbera’s Super Friends. In all future appearances, voice director Wally Burr takes on the role. * He made his first animated appearance in three seven-minute episodes that aired as part of The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure in 1967. * He also guest starred in the Justice League of America segments of the same show. * On the Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure the Atom was voiced by Pat Harrington. Jr. * Absent from his animated appearances is anything from the comic books, including his at-the-time-girlfriend, Jean Loring, his hometown, Ivy Town, and any mention of the mass of white dwarf star matter that gives him his power. * There have been four characters who have shared the Atom codename. **The original Golden Age Atom, Al Pratt, was created by Ben Flinton and Bill O'Connor (Oct. 1940). **The second Atom was the Silver Age Atom, Ray Palmer, who first appeared in 1961. **The third Atom, Adam Cray, was a minor character present in Suicide Squad stories. **The fourth Atom, Ryan Choi, debuted in a new Atom series in August 2006. External links *Ray Palmer at wikipedia.org *The Atom at wikipedia.org *The Atom disambiguation page at the DC Database *Index to the Atom's Earth-1 adventures *Article on the history/legacy of The Atom from the Comics 101 article series by Scott Tipton. * The Atom at Don Markstein's Toonopedia™ * The Atom at Scott's Home Page Reference Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes